I love you Lucas
by Jblaze08
Summary: After a bad incident or two Nathan finally takes a big step that even he wasn't ready for..WARNING! SLASH M/M
1. Chapter 1

Lucas sighed as he stood there at his locker staring at his brother and wondered why was he so in love with him. He stood there completely frozen to even realize that Nathan made his way over to him to see his lover. "Hey baby" Nathan whispered in his ear trying not to alert anybody to their secret romance. "Uh hey Nate" Lucas said as he snapped out of his fantasy world and back to reality. While he was digging through his locker trying to avoid having a heated session with Nathan right there in front of everybody, his mind trailed off to thinking what would happen if anybody ever knew about them. His mind went back to that one bad night when things took a turn for the worst or so he thought.

~~_flashback_~~

"I'm sorry Luke, it wasn't what it looked like. Lucas you gotta believe me." Nathan said trying to get his brothers attention.

"Nathan you gotta be kidding me right, it's Tim we're talking bout. He's been trying to get you ever since things ended between you and Peyton. Lucas said in his soft

and gentle voice

"If you want Luke I won't go near him anymore and I promise to tell you whenever I'm around him. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you over somebody like Tim

who is only a friend to me and nothing more". Nathan said hoping that Luke would give him another shot.

"Nathan you know I love you too but you don't have to do that because I want to be able to trust you to do your own thing and stay faithful to me". Lucas said in a stern

tone.

"Just show me that what we have right now is worth fighting for. Even though what we have isn't normal it's real and true". Lucas said calmly.

Nathan nodded in agreement knowing that he couldn't let anything like that ever happen again and that when he saw Tim that he was gonna give him a piece of his mind. How could Tim ever think that he would betray Lucas like that and just up and leave him. He knew that he loved his brother and lover with all his heart and that he would give his life for him.

~~_end flashback_~~

" Hey Luke man, are you okay? You didn't answer my question." Nathan said waiting for an answer.

Lucas didn't realize that he somehow tuned out Nate while he was talking. He had only heard a few words here and there like: sorry, love it, game, river court, and guys. " Yea Nate I'll go". Hoping that yea would be the best answer to whatever he was asked cause he knew Nathan got irritated when he tuned him out.

They looked at each other in an awkward silence that you could've heard a pin drop which wasn't normal going on the fact Lucas was better with saying what he felt, but ever since him and Nathan became a couple almost a year ago Nate has been more in touch with his feelings.

"I gotta go Nate, my mom is waiting on me at the café." Lucas said as he walked outta the double doors hoping that his brother wouldn't stop him because of how weird things were just now.

He was at a lost of words as he watched his lover slip away without saying a thing. But he knew why that conversation was so awkward. It has been almost 2 weeks since Lucas walked in and saw him and Tim in the locker room naked. He knew that he never wanted to see that look in his lovers eyes that he saw that day.

~~_flashback_~~

Lucas was in the locker room waiting for his brother to take a shower after the 'Ravens' practice and since everybody knew about Lucas' HCM nobody never bothered to ask why he still came to practice even though he didn't play in every game. It was just another practice like any other one where Whitey ran us til we almost threw up our lunch.

Nathan was always the last one to leave the court and the last to shower so Lucas always came in after everybody else left and waited for his brother so they could ride back to Nathans' apartment together and be with each other without worrying about any interruptions.

The phone rang and Lucas answered it " Hey mom, what's up?" Lucas asked and then suddenly he gasped " Okay mom I'll be right there don't go anywhere." Nathan heard the panic is his lovers voice and asked what was wrong. " Uh babe I gotta go somebody threw a rock through her car window." "Hold on okay, let me put on my shirt and we'll go over there." Nathan told him wanting to be by his lovers side every chance he got no matter the circumstance. But Lucas stopped him before he could dig a shirt outta his gym bag and told him no and that he would call him whenever he got there and he'll give him an update. He gave Lucas a quick kiss and said "I love you" before Lucas hurried out of the door with focus in his eye.

Nathan got undressed and went to cut on the water when he heard his phone ring and Lucas' name showed on the screen he answered with concern in his voice

" Luke what happened is everything alright you just left".

" Yea Nate are my keys in the there?"

"Yea. do you want me to bring them to you? " No Nate I'm coming"

"Alright then they're on the bench."

"Well well we're finally alone at last."

Nathan was startled by a familiar voice that frequently annoyed him. He turned around to see Tim walking out of the corner without any clothes on and a smile on his face from ear to ear.

" Tim what the hell are you doing here and where are your fucking clothes?" Nathan asked as he grabbed a towel cover up himself.

"That's not important, what's important is that I'm here and you can do whatever you want with me and nobody will ever know." Licking his lips and rubbing his growing hard on he whispered " I want you Nathan, take me right here and I know you want this too. You don't have to hide it anymore."

"Tim are you high on something?"

"No I'm not but I want to be on you." Tim said as he snatched Nathans' towel off his waist and dropped it on the floor

As soon as the towel hit the floor the door opened as if Lucas was there just waiting for the towel to come off. Nathan looked at the door to see Lucas with his soft eyes widened and hurt filled them from the sight in front of him. Nathan knew that no matter he would say he knew what was running through his brothers mind. He didn't want to out their relationship in front of Tim but he didn't care and words just started running outta his mouth. " Luke it's not what it looks like I promise. You know that I would've never do anything to hurt you, I love you too much you know that right." Lucas had no idea what to do so he grabbed his keys off the bench and bolted out the locker room as if he were running for his life.

Nathan swore and went running after him hoping he could explain what he walked in on but as soon as he stepped outta the locker room he felt the windy breeze hit his bare skin, which made him realize that he was standing in the hallway naked, he ran back inside cut off the water put on clothes and ran after Lucas.

~~ _End Flashback_~~

"Hey mom do you need any help today?" Lucas asked as he walked in and put his bag on the counter.

"Nope as you can tell Luke, Mondays are one of the slowest days, plus I just got off the phone with Haley and she said she's on her way after she finish her tutoring lesson."

That was the last thing that he wanted to hear cause if she needed his help then that would be his excuse for not going to the river court. " Alright then I guess I'll see you at home later tonight then." " So I take it that things are still a little awkward between you and Nathan?" " Everything is fine mom why do you keep asking me that for?" " Lucas Eugene Scott I'm not stupid now you go from sleeping at Nathans' every night for the past few months to sleeping back in your own bed." " It's okay mom I'm fine, gotta go" Lucas hurried outta the café glad he was able to slip out when a customer came in for some coffee.

As he pulled up to the court he saw Nathan, Skills, Tim, Jake and the rest of the gang playing ball while Mouth sat on the bench with microphone and radio in hand doing what he always does when they play a game; and he was glad that everybody was there so he wouldn't be alone with Nathan. Then he starting putting words together that Nathan was saying to him in the hallway earlier when he tuned him out. " I know you're still mad at me and I'm sorry but I would love it if you came to the river court and watch the guys and I play about 2 or 3 games." If only he was actually listening when Nathan first said it then he probably would've been able to think of a lie to throw at him to avoid this.

" Hey Luke man what's up, you up for a quick game or two?" Skills asked as he threw the ball at him.

"I'm good man just came to hang and watch ya'll not really up for playing tonight." Lucas said as he shot a look at Nathan.

Lucas went and sat beside Mouth and watched the guys play while giving their commentary and every once in a while they would both trail off and start talking about whatever popped up. Everything seemed to be going good for about twenty minutes until he saw the ball fly his way outta the corner of his eye and he heard someone scream " Watch out" he threw out his hands and caught the ball and looked to the court to see Tim staring at him with a smirk on his face and then he saw Nathan punch him on the shoulder and told him to watch where he's throwing that thing, As Nathan started walking towards his brother to get the ball, Tim came out of no where and jumped on his back causing both them to fall to the grown in laughter.

At the site of that Lucas got up and threw the ball in their general direction and started to walk towards his car. He still couldn't stand the site of Nathan still be so friendly with Tim as if nothing never happened. " Hey Luke what's wrong where you going man?" Skills asked him trying to catch his breath.. " Nothing man just remembered that I had something to do." Lucas yelled hoping they would buy it and just let him leave. He turned around and was walking at a steady pace, and was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

" Hey what's going on, can we talk?" A familiar voice said and he turned around and saw a confused Nathan staring back at him.

"Sure I guess what do you wanna talk about?"

"Why are you leaving for? You just got here and we just finished the first game and we're gonna play one more for a tie breaker."

"Well I got to go and help my mom." Lucas said hoping that Nathan would believe it. Nathan could look and tell whenever he was lying so he tried to keep a blank expression on his face.

" Luke I'm not stupid, I know what you're doing. You've been trying to avoid me ever since the thing in the locker room last week and I've been trying to talk to you every chance I got."

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy with school, and the café and other stuff."

"Talk to me Luke please." Nathan pleaded but Lucas just pushed him off and open his car door but he was surprised when his brother pulled him from the door and slammed it shut causing everybody to direct their attention to the brotherly quarrel that was happening if they only knew what was being said.

"I apologized like a million times and you still haven't forgiven me. I don't know what else you want me to do Luke."

" Damn Nate are you that stupid? Ever since it happened you've acted like nothing happened and you and Tim seemed to have gotten closer."

"Luke man come on you know there is nothing going on between me and Tim" - "Tim and I"- "Whatever, we're only friends"

Nathan hadn't realized that he just corrected himself on the spot cause he's so use to Lucas doing it whenever he messed up with his verbal grammar. But he focused back on Lucas.

"Lucas you know that I'm willing to do anything to get things back to normal cause I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please tell me what you want me to do just please baby."

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, you tell me that you love me and I believe you I do. Its just whenever you get around Tim I think that he will try to make another pass at you"

"He wont and I can promise you that, and if you don't believe me I'm gonna show you how much I'm willing to fight for us."

Nathan knew what he was about to do would take everyone by surprise because this is not the way he wanted things to happen then all of sudden he felt himself yelling at the top his lungs. "I love Lucas Eugene Scott and I wanna spend the rest of my life with him and I don't care who knows!!!" Lucas eyes shot open as he heard the first 3 words come outta his lovers mouth forcing himself to turn around with his mouth slightly open with shock.

"Nate what are you doing?" He asked his lover with surprise in voice trying to figure out what made him suddenly do something like this.

"Proving to you that I love you and only you and that I want to spend the rest of our lives together." and with that Nathan pulled his brother closer and wrap his arms around his waist rubbing their bodies together and started passionately kissing his lover with all his power. "I love you so much Luke" said Nathan with a smile on his face. Lucas looked his younger brother in the eyes and can see what made him fall in love with Nathan in the first place. "I love you too."

"Uh guys is there something that you want to tell us?" Mouth said afraid of what they would find out

"Yea man, there is something that we need to tell you." Nathan said with a proud smile on his face

"Lucas and I having been in a relationship for almost a year now and we're gonna be together forever." Nathan said grabbing his lovers hand not caring what the others thought.

"We know this is a lot to take in and we understand if you need time." Lucas mumbled under his breath

"You know what I don't believe this. How do you go from dating Peyton who is a hot cheerleader to dating your bastard brother that you can't stand." Tim argued

"Man Tim you need to shut up" Skills added. Lucas could fell his brother tensing up and he knew what was about to happen. He held on to his hand as tight as he could restraining his brother from knocking Tim out. " Tim if you ever call Luke that again I swear Tim I'm gonna beat ya face into the ground." Nathan yelled as he shot Tim a look that could kill.

"I'm actually okay with it even if you are brothers, ya'll are still cool with me". Mouth said with a big smile on his face. "Me too man, no problems with me." Skills added. "Thanks you guys it means a lot" Lucas said with a smile on his face. Nathan just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey Nathan man how long have you two really been together?" Skills asked not really knowing what he would get back.

"Um.." Nathan said as he looked his phone to see what time it was and then said " we've been together 11 months, 14 days, 18 hours, and 43 minutes." He said with a smile while he was looking at his brother knowing that he was forgiven for what happened.

Lucas smiled back at his brother and was happy cause they can be around each other while they are with friends and not care anymore…

"Hey mom I'm going back to Nate's tonight okay." Lucas said as he packed up some clothes.

"So I take it whatever happened after you left put you guys back on track. You gonna tell me what was going on between you two or are you gonna find a reason to leave again."

Lucas didn't like lying to his mom because they told each other everything no matter what it was. He thought to himself how to explain to her what happened when his phone started ringing." Mom I gotta go that's Nate he's outside waiting. I love you mom see you tomorrow."

He ran out the house and jumped in the car as his brother drove home. As they arrived at the apartment Lucas went and put his bags in the room and came and took a seat beside Nathan as his lover wrapped his arms around him as they sunk into each others warming presence.

"Hey Nate can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked

"Yea babe, what's up? Nathan quickly replied

" I'm not saying that I'm not glad that they all know now but why and what made you decide to tell them about us I thought you weren't ready? Lucas asked as he sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I did it to show you how much I love you and that I don't care who knows. So that means that I will do whatever I have to do to prove to you how much I love you." Nathan said as he smiled at his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show One Tree Hill, nor any of the characters from it._

_Though I would like to only one that is mines is Sean.._

_This chapter was a rushed over the past few days and I feel that it's a little jumbled up and that I could've done better.. But the next one will be better for sure.._

It's been months and it seems like things are going well for the boys until someone blows into Tree Hill and shake things up a bit for their senior year.

Lucas was standing at Brooke's locker talking about things that happened over summer vacation when all of a sudden someone hands covered his eyes and a voice said " Hey sexy do you have a girlfriend?" Lucas just smiled on the inside and out because he recognized their voice.

"Yes I do and if he found out that you called him that he will kick your ass." Lucas said as he turned around and looked at Nathan.

" Well it's good to know you haven't forgotten about me." Nathan said as he looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking before he gave his brother a quick kiss.

" How can I forget about you when I dreamt of hot man sex over the summer," Brooke said while putting on a fresh coat of lipstick.

They were all laughing as they headed outside to go and sit at a table since they were lucky enough to get a free period all together. Nathan was filling them in on what went on at High Flyers and was holding Lucas' hand on top of the table just enjoying their first day as seniors. Nathan started to fumble through his gym bag and pulled out a blue bag and he placed it on the table. " Open it" Nathan said as he pushed it towards his lover.

"Nathan are you turning into prince charming on us?" Brooke said with a smile

" Now Brooke don't say that cause this might not happen again." Lucas said as he began to open the bag.

As he opened it up he pulled out a teddy bear with a t-shirt on with a picture of him and Nathan on it, and around its neck there was a chain on it with a ring on it. " Nathan what did you do at that sexy man camp" Brooke said as she grabbed the bear to get a closer look. " Nothing Brooke, can't I show my boyfriend how much I love him and how much I missed him this summer? " Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Lucas' body and pulled him closer.

" It's nice Brooke and maybe he should give Chace a few pointers." Lucas said as he gave his brother a kiss

Nathan grabbed the chain off the bear and put it on Lucas and said " I want you to wear this and this promise ring around it is to show our love for each other, I know it sounds cheesy but I don't know any other way." Lucas took the ring off the chain and put it on his finger and said " I like it better right here, how about you?" "Aww Nathan that was so cheesy but it was cute." Brooke said as she shot Nathan a wink.

Their free period was almost over so they decided to head to their next class when they heard someone voice come out of nowhere.

" Nathan Scott" !! A stranger yelled from the parking lot

" Nate who's that?" Lucas asked

" Sean Micheals, we shared a room together and were on the same team whenever we scrimmaged." Nathan said as Sean caught up with them.

" What's up Sean what are you doing here?" Nathan asked looking confused.

" Well after they picked me up from camp we came straight here, they moved here over the summer"

"Well hey sexy what's your name?" Sean said hoping to get lucky

"Brooke Davis and I'm taken already, but you are a cutie." Brooke said as she winked at him.

" Damn Nathan Scott had all the ladies at camp now he has the hottest one at school, you're gonna need a wing man." Sean said as went to put his arm around Nathan's shoulder.

" I have no idea what this guy is talking about, I never did anything with them girls there." Nathan said to them talking mainly to Lucas.

"Don't be modest; All the girls out there wanted him and I was there to pick up the pieces when he turned one down." Sean said as he kept staring at Brooke

"Um I'm Lucas" Lucas stated.

"What's up Lucas I've seen a few pictures of you on Nathan's myspace you're his brother right?" Sean asked.

" Yea that's my brother and we're inseparable". Nathan said as he walked over and put his arm around his shoulder.

" Let's go ahead before we're late to class." Lucas said as he nodded towards the building.

As the day went on everything went as normal as you can expect until Sean showed up at practice.

" Hey Lucas what's up man, aren't you on the team too? Sean asked as he sat beside him on the bleachers.

"Yea I'm on the team but because of my HCM I don't play in every game but I still come to all the practices." Lucas replied.

"So Lucas what's the deal with Nathan and Brooke?" Sean asked.

" What are you talking about?" Lucas answered.

" Come on now Nathan told me about her and how he hit it everyday whenever he wanted it, I mean if I had a cheerleader like her on my side I would too." Sean replied.

" Is that what he told you? " Lucas asked.

"Yea man so tell me how many you got lined up?"

"I've only got one and only one lined up. You do know that I'm gay right?" Lucas said

As Sean was steadily talking for about 10 minutes about whatever popped in his head about girls and his late night escapades Lucas frequently jus nodded and gave a fake laugh here and there until Nathan walked over and sat between the two of them.

" Hey Luke everything okay?"

"Yea man I was just telling him about all of those stories you told me and the guys about you and Brooke, hey Nate why didn't you tell me that Lucas was gay?" Sean stated\

Nathan shot Lucas a look then he looked back at Sean, there was an moment of silence and then Lucas stood up and began to walk away until his lover grabbed his arm " Don't go okay I'm not gonna mess this up again." Nathan said as he stood up beside his brother.

" Sean if you're gonna be hanging out with me and my friends then there is something that you should know." Nathan began to say until he was interrupted.

" Boys I hate to break up this love fest but Nathan get your butt back on the floor." Whitey yelled from the sidelines.

" Luke don't go anywhere we'll finish this after we're done." Nathan said before running back on the floor.

Nathan was trying his hardest stay focused on practicing so Whitey could stop yelling at him but by the time practice was over Lucas slipped out without him even noticing it. Nathan knew that he had to fix things before they got out of hand. When he got to his apartment he realized that Lucas wasn't there so he took a quick shower and minutes later arrived at his lovers door. What happened next is not what he expected at all.

_Ideas for more chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill.**_

_Sean is mine but I wish Lucas and Nathan were mine too…_

* * *

Nathan stood there frozen not really sure what to was about to happen so he just took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He wasn't sure why but his heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode as he saw his lover through the shades coming towards the door. The door began to slowly open and he saw his brother looking at him with a smile on his face.

" Hey Luke"

" _Hey Nate"_

" What happened to you earlier? I asked you to wait so we could finish talking to Sean, and then you leave."

" _Nothing happened, I remembered that I had something to do so I left I didn't think you would mind."_

Nathan had his story already lined up in his head that they were going to get in a fight about what Sean had told Lucas but apparently he was wrong. He loved that about his brother how he never let what other people say get to his head, he would always ask that person before believing gossip.

" _Are you gonna come in or keep standing out there staring at me. Is everything alright Nate?" _Lucas asked as he closed the door behind him

"Yea bay everything is good; to tell you the truth I thought you were mad at me about what Sean told you."

"_You know me better than that Nate, if I was mad at you we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."_

Nathan know that his lover was right because whenever Luke got mad he always wants to be by himself and he hated that. He was about to sit down until there was a knock on the door. " Lucas was somebody coming over?" Nathan asked. " No Nate it may be somebody for my mom." Lucas replied. When he opened the door it was the last person he expected to see.

"Hey guys what's up I saw Nathans' car outside so I thought I drop in for a favor." Sean said.

" Hey Sean what's up man?" Nathan said as he looked at Sean confused.

" Can you give me a ride to my house cause my phone is dead and my car broke down a few streets over." Sean replied.

" Alright I guess no problem. Wait what were you doing down here?" Nathan asked

" Uumm… Let's just saying I was driving around trying to get used to the town." Sean answered.

" Around my neighborhood?" Lucas asked.

"No man it just happened to break down when I was riding through." Sean replied.

" Look man whatever come on lets go." Nathan said.

They were heading out to Nathan's car when Sean ran back inside to get his coat out of Lucas' house.

" Here man I was about to bring it out to you." Lucas said

What was said next he would never though he would hear from one of Nathan friends ever in his life.

"Don't try to be nice to me, I know about you and Nathan and don't worry he won't be yours for long cause he'll be mine in no time." Sean said with a smirk

With that said Sean ran off the porch and when he got to the car he looked back at Lucas and flashed him a wink. Lucas stood there on the porch in shock not really sure what had just happen but he knew that he would have to keep his eye on Sean. It was the next morning and Nathan came to Lucas' house like he would any morning that Lucas stayed home. " Morning babe you ready?" Nathan asked as he walked over to Lucas and grabbed him from behind and pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Yea I guess, let's go." Lucas replied.

"What's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing Nate I just didn't sleep well last night." _

" Well if you would've stayed with me last night I could've had you sleeping like a baby after I was done with you."

"_Ha ha ha. Let's go." _

" I got your bag come on I'll be in the car"

Lucas was hoping that he wouldn't have to see Sean today and that it was just all in his head. That was until he got to the car and opened the door.

" What's up Lucas?" Sean said as Lucas opened the door.

" Sean" Lucas said with a annoyance in his voice.

"Shotgun, looks like you have to ride back-seat." Sean jumped up and said.

" Hold up Sean, I don't care who's in my car Lucas always get the front seat no matter what alright." Nathan said

" Looks like you're the one in the back seat from now on." Lucas said as he smiled.

The boys drove to school and it was dead silent in the car the whole way. You occasionally heard someone try to clear their throat to break the silence. Lucas was just hoping that he would never have to see Sean again. So far everything was going pretty good until free period, Nathan and Lucas were sitting outside looking at Nathan's homework until Sean came and joined them.

" What's up guys." Sean started.

" What are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"They switched my schedule around so now I have a free period" Sean answered as he sat beside Nathan

" Uh Sean man you need to scoot over some you're a little to close man." Nathan said as he pushed him over himself

Nathan realized that by Sean sitting so close to him that this was an opportunity to tell Sean about him and Lucas.

" Hey Sean there is something that you should know."

" _What's up." _

" I'm gay and I have a boyfriend and my boyfriend is Lucas." Nathan said as he grabbed Lucas' hand.

" _Okay okay okay.. Being gay is one thing but being with your brother is another." _

"We know it's not normal but we love each other and if you have a problem with then you can just deal with it."

Nathan smiled at his brother and they gave each other a loving and passionate kiss right in front of Sean not caring what he had to say.

" Hey Luke I'm about to go to the gym and shot a few hoops you coming?" Nathan asked.

"Yea I'll be over there in a sec." Lucas replied

Nathan gathered his things and started to make his way towards the gym and as soon as he got around the corner that's when things got crazy.

" You think you won because he told me about you two?" Sean asked

"Look man I don't want to have any problems with you but he's not gonna leave me." Lucas replied

" If that's what you think.." Sean said as he got up and walked around the table.

As Sean was walking around the table he saw Brooke walking over towards there direction so he bent down and whispered this into Lucas' ear.

" Watch your back bitch cause he's mine." Sean said as he started to walk away.

"Hey broody is everything okay?" Brooke asked as she sat down

" We've got a problem and you're not gonna believe what it is."

"_Come on Luke what's going on?"_

"I think Sean is gonna try and steal Nathan away from me."

" _I knew it, he always gave off this gay vibe whenever he was around Nathan."_

" I'm serious Brooke, how do I tell Nate."

"_Don't worry bout it Luke we'll find a way to handle this."_

"Thanks Brooke, I know I kept you around for something." Lucas said as he shot her a smile

"Anytime broody, I'm only dong this so you can get back to having hot Scott man sex with each other." Brooke said as they got up and walked to the gym.

* * *

_**All suggestions and reviews are all welcome…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill.**_

_Sean is mine but I wish Lucas and Nathan were mine too…_

_**(Got inspired by a song I heard on T.V. and couldn't stop writing so I had to finish.. Enjoy!!)**_

* * *

It was the next week and Sean hasn't been to school, everyone around school is saying that he has caught a virus or something. Lucas takes this as a chance to talk to Nathan about what Sean said to him. The gang is all at the river-court and Nathan joined his brother on the bench after the 3rd game, since Lucas only played 2.

" Hey babe you okay?" Nathan asked his brother

"Yea I'm fine Nathan." Lucas answered.

"Come on Luke you've been acting weird what's going on?"

"_I'm not sure yet but when I do you'll be the first to know."_

Everybody was leaving and going home or wherever they wanted to be but Lucas went back home with his lover. They arrive at back Nathan's apartment and the first thing Nathan does is go and cut on the shower water for Lucas. As Nathan is sitting on the couch he sees his lover walk out of the bedroom with nothing but his boxers on. Sweat running down his chest, his happy trail glistening from the glare of the light hitting his body. Nathan licked his lips as he saw he brother's semi-hard cock form through his boxers. Nathan loved the fact that Lucas always left the door to the bathroom cracked because sometimes they would shower together. Nathan was loving his brother a whole lot right now and he wanted to show him just how much inside and out.

As Nathan begin to make his way towards the bathroom door he begin to undress himself as he left a trail of clothes behind him. As he slowly opened the door he heard his brother humming to himself. He loved how Lucas hummed to himself so innocently as if there was not a care in the world. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the shower, he started to rub his growing cock as he saw the water running down his brothers body.

" Can I join you?" Nathan asked as he stepped inside with a smile.

" Sure." Lucas said in a calm tone.

Nathan got the soap and started to massage his brother's back knowing in his mind where that would lead too and he was hoping that it would. He started to kiss on Lucas' neck as he continued to massage his back. He knew his brothers spot and how to work his magic.

Lucas was in heaven. He knew Nathan knew what he was doing and he was okay with it. He hated whenever Nathan kissed his spot cause it would make him weak in the knees. Lucas felt his body begin to turn around and he felt Nathan lips against his as their bodies got closer together. The kiss started off slow and sweet and it got intense as he allowed his brother's tongue entrance into his mouth. As their bodies were rubbing up against each others their cocks were rubbing together as well.

"I Love you so much baby." Nathan said as he pulled away and looked his brother in the eyes.

Nathan continued to kiss his lover passionately as he made his way lower down his body. He licked, kissed, and sucked on each nipple. " Ah damn" Lucas said is heavy breaths. Nathan heard that and knew that was his cue to go lower. He begin to kiss down to his abs and happy trail, then he kissed his brother's semi-hard cock at the tip. With his hands rubbing on lovers back and ass, he put his brother's cock in his mouth.

As Lucas' cock was in his lovers mouth he felt the warmth of his mouth surround his cock. He loved whenever his member begin to grow to a full erection inside of his lovers mouth as he felt his head hit the back of Nathan's throat. Nathan started to move his head back and forth as he grabbed Lucas' ass and squeezed it. " Oh Nate, ah fuck" was all Lucas could say as he felt his brothers tongue play with the slit and suck on the head so hard it was sensitive to touch.

Nathan felt his brother jerk a little bit so he knew it was time to take this to the bedroom. " I want you to make love to me." Nathan said as he begin to stand up and kiss his brother. Out of no where Nathan picked up Lucas and wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist; as he carried his brother to the bed as they passionately kissed one another. They fell on the bed and Lucas was now on top and was about to give his brother what he wanted.

Lucas went to the nightstand and got out a condom and some lube and was stopped by his brother's hand. Nathan looked at his lover's confused face and said " I trust you and I want you. All of you" as he brought his Lucas' face to his and kissed him. They never felt so connected to each other before as they were at this moment. Lucas positioned his fully erect cock with his brothers hole while his lovers legs were around his waist. As begin to slowly enter he felt how tight he was and it felt so real. He knew at the point they would be together forever.

" Luke baby oh god..damn harder baby" Nathan said as they rocked along with the bed back and forth.

"Yea Nate you're so tight you feel so good." Lucas said as he slid in and out of Nathan's hole so every time he went in he hit his prostate.

"Don't stop don't stop" was all Lucas heard come out of his brother's mouth as he was reaching his climax. He laid on top of him and grabbed him by the shoulders and made love to him harder and faster. He felt that he was getting closer and closer and whispered into his brothers ear " I'm getting close Nate". Nathan told his brother " Don't pull out keep going" He said in deep breaths. Lucas hit his point and let it all out until he was empty and started to kiss his brother again.

" That was amazing" Lucas said as he looked at his brother.

" Why wouldn't it be, I'm Nathan Scott." Nathan said as he smiled at his lover.

"I love you Luke."

"_I love you too Nate."_

They laid on the bed in each others arm just staring at the ceiling as they stared at the roof and drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning and Lucas woke up when the light peeped through the blinds and hit his face. He looked up to see he was sleep on his brothers chest. Lucas quietly got up and went and took a shower knowing if he woke up Nathan that it would be another round of last night. By the time Nathan woke up Lucas was just getting out the shower and drying himself off.

" Good morning sexy" Nathan said as he went to give his lover a kiss

"_How'd you sleep?" Lucas asked._

" Like a baby."

"_You snore like one too."_

"Shut up, I don't snore."

Lucas went and made something to eat while Nathan took a quick shower. They headed to Lucas' house to get a book that he needed for a class and plus he hasn't seen his mom at all this week so he was hoping that she hasn't left yet. When they arrived there was a envelope taped the door that had "Lucas" written on it. Lucas just took it off and put it in his bag and decided that he would read it later. They grabbed the book and caught Karen before she left for the café and chatted for a few minutes before heading to school. The day was going great and fast; no sign of Sean so far and Lucas wanted to keep it that way.

It was their free period and Nate wanted to shoot some hoops so they went to the gym. Lucas sat on the bleachers and watched his brother run up and down the court. While he was sitting there he realized that he still haven't opened up the envelope so he figured that he might as well open it and see what's inside. Lucas saw that it was a letter typed up to him and with the letter there was a picture of the last two people he would expect to see.

* * *

_**All suggestions and reviews are all welcome…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill.**_

_The only one that I own unfortunately is Sean…_

_**(Had a lot of ideas jumbled up in my head but as I begin to wite they kind of vanished.. So I hope you enjoy!!)**_

* * *

As Lucas sat there and stared at the picture that he saw of Nathan laying on his bed with Sean's arm wrapped around him_ so many thoughts came flowing from his mind. Lucas took a quick glance over the letter and he noticed that it was dated back from the summer while Nathan was at basketball camp. He took a closer look at what he was reading and it said.._

_**Dear Lucas,**_

_**I'm sorry that I am not there to tell you this in person but I wouldn't be able to look you in the eye and break your heart. Yes I love you but what we had we knew wouldn't last forever right? Come on Lucas, we are brothers for god sake and we both know that secretly everyone was disgusted with us. While I've been here at High Flyers I met someone else and it was love at first sight. His name is Sean and after camp he's moving back to Tree Hill to be with me. I'm really sorry that I had to end it this way but I couldn't see any other way to do this. I hope that one day we can get pass this and still be friends and maybe one day brothers again. I know that this sounds cliché but it's not you it's me. Even though you were willing to give us a shot; I'm not ready for the added pressures of incest along with being gay. Being with Sean gives me a piece of mind and I know that he will always be here for me no matter what. I love him very much and he loves me and after graduation we are moving away from here and to start our new life together fresh. I wish that things didn't have to end like this and things were easier for us. I wish you nothing but happiness and I hope you find someone who you can be with and love you for who you are. **_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Nathan**_

_**P.S. Whenever you are ready you can come by and pick up your stuff from my apartment and drop off the key. I'm sorry again.**_

As Lucas was reading the letter his eyes began to water and tears begin to run down his cheeks. Nathan just so happen to turn around when he saw his lover crying and ran to the bleachers to see what was wrong.

" Lucas what's wrong" Nathan asked. " Is everything okay?" He asked as he put his hand on his brothers knee

" Get your hand off of me." Lucas said as he pushed his brother's hand away.

" What did I do?"

" You were gonna break up with me to be with Sean?"

" Luke what in the hell are you talking about?"

" Don't play stupid with me. First your "friend" from camp moves back here and then I read it in a letter that you apparently wrote while you were at fucking High Flyers. What am I supposed to think? There is a picture of the two of you laying in bed together." Lucas said as he threw the letter and picture at Nathan.

" Look baby I promise you that I didn't write this and I never took any pictures with Sean." Nathan said as he looked over the letter and picture.

" Just answer me one thing." Lucas said as he ran his fingers through his hair. " Did you sleep with him?" Lucas asked praying that he didn't.

" I can't believe you just asked me that. You know that I will never betray your trust like that I love you way too much." Nathan said as he grabbed his lover's hand. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nobody else." Nathan said as his eyes began to tear up. As he thought to himself why is that someone is always try to come between them.

" Please let's just leave and go home. We only have 2 periods left they won't miss us." Nathan said as he grabbed his brother's bag.

As they were heading to the parking lot the boys heard someone call their names. It was Brooke running from out of the gym.

"Hey Brooke right now is not a good time." Nathan said as he looked at Lucas

"What's going on. I walked in the gym and saw you guys walking out the other door." Brooke said as she was sending Chase a text.

" She can come with us Nathan she already knows anyway." Lucas said as he grabbed the letter out of Nathans back pocket. "I think that Sean wrote this letter to try and break me and Nate up, well actually I know he did it." he said as he handed her the envelope.

" That little bitch, I would say that this was sneaky if he wasn't doing to my boys." Brooke said as she looked over the letter.

"Well have you seen him?" Lucas asked.

" No I haven't but you better not let me see him before you do." she said as she handed him the envelope..

"Right now he's the least of my worries. Come on ya'll lets go before someone sees us." Nathan said before they headed to his car.

After they dropped off Brooke at home they headed back to Nathan's apartment to finish talking about what happened. They walked around the subject for minutes until Nathan finally started the conversation again.

" Look Luke I'm sorry that he did this."

" I'm not mad anymore, just a little pissed off. Nathan why do all your friend want to be with you."

"I don't know but if I was one of my friends I would want to be with me too."

" I'm serious Nate what are we going to do?"

"Next time we see him we'll confront him and try our best to steer clear of trouble until prom night at least." Nathan said as he leaned over and gave his brother a sweet innocent kiss and wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

_**All suggestions and reviews are all welcome…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill.**_

_The only one that I seem to own is Sean…_

_**(I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this story.. I got really busy with work and everything but I promise that I will try to update this a little faster… Anyways… Enjoy!)**_

It has been weeks and everything seems to be going fine. Sean never came back to school; it was like he fell off the face of the earth and Lucas was okay with it. Not having Sean around means not having to worry about what crazy thing is going to happen next. They've been venturing off doing their own things but at the same time still spending almost every waking second together. Nathan has been working harder to get his basketball skills up to the highest level and Lucas has started writing.

Thanksgiving and Christmas have both passed and it's a new year and they are starting things off right. Clean slate, no problems, no lies, just straight out honesty 24/7. With only a few months left of their senior year they still have Valentine's Day, Spring Break, and Prom.

"Nate are you ready? Come on we're gonna be late." Lucas said as he grabbed the car keys.

Karen had told them to come over for a Sunday dinner since she has rarely seen her son.

"I'm coming Luke. Calm down it's only dinner." Nathan said as he walked out of the room with his shirt half on and holding his pants up while he tried putting the belt in.

Lucas didn't want to admit it but he loved how they become. It felt as if they were already a married couple. Living together, going half on bills, discussing whatever came up. They headed out the door and made their way to Lucas' house. When they got there they pulled in front of the house and walked up the porch and opened the door.

"Hello, anybody home?" Lucas said already knowing his mom was there.

"My boys, I was beginning to think that you weren't gonna show." Karen said as she hugged both of the tightly.

"Sorry about that mom, slow poke here forgot how to get dressed." Lucas said as he nudged his brother

Dinner couldn't have went better in Lucas' eyes because everything was perfect. They laughed, talked about school, and whatever else came up. It was getting late and it was time to get ready to head out.

"Mom, do you want us to stay and help with the dishes? Lucas asked.

"No it's okay you guys can go ahead and go. I'll clean up here. It was just nice to actually have a nice family dinner with you again." Karen said as she gave both a kiss on the cheek.

They said their goodbyes and headed out the door. Nathan cranked the car and they drove away. As they were driving down the road a car appeared from around the corner and had their bright lights on making it hard for Nathan to see who it was behind them.

"_Nate what's wrong?" _

"Nothing. Some jerk behind us got there damn lights on bright and it's all in the mirror."

"_Just turn here and maybe they will keep going straight."_

Nathan did like Lucas said and turned hoping that the car turned because he didn't want any trouble after the perfect night they just had. He noticed that the car turned as well and the thought of them being followed by someone flashed in his head.

"They're still behind us Lucas, what do you want me to do now."

"_Just keep driving they're gonna have to turn off somewhere eventually."_

Nathan kept driving and saw in the rearview mirror that the car was getting closer and closer. All of a sudden he felt the car shake from being rammed from behind.

"Hold on Lucas"

"_Well duh Nathan"_

Nathan tried to keep the car steady as he felt the car jump from being hit again. The only thought in his head was making sure that Lucas was safe and that he would protect him at all costs. One more ram from behind sent the car flying across the other side of the road and doing two flips in the air. While the car was flipping in the air all Nathan could think was _Please be okay Luke, I'm gonna get us outta this I promise, I love you. _The car landing on its top had the boys both knocked unconscious and unaware of what was happening. Lucas lay there with gash on his forehead with blood running down his face.

As Nathan begin to wake up he slid his hand towards his brothers' hoping that he would feel it move. He began to struggle to release himself from the jammed seat belt so he could save his boyfriend. To him Lucas' health and wellness meant more to him than his own did. He finally broke Lucas' seat belt and his brother fell into his sore chest. Felling Lucas' chest move up and down put Nathan's mind at ease a little bit. Laying there with his brother in his arms, he heard foot steps over broken glass walking towards the car.

"Help us please" Nathan said as he tried to push Lucas out of the car.

"Please" Nathan repeated as the footsteps came to a stop.

"Please"

_**All suggestions and reviews are all welcome…**_

_Once again I'm sorry that it took me so long to update….. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill. **The only one that I seem to own is Sean who is never up to anything good… J

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update this chapter.. Came back from vacation with a writers block. But I finally finished it and hope to post soon.. Reviews are love and what helps me wanna write more… Anyways…. Enjoy!

* * *

"Please"

That was the last thing Nathan said before completely blacking out and hitting the ground with a hard thud. He woke up a couple of hours later in a room. He looked around to see where he was and he just saw bright lights and then when he tried to get up and he felt that he had tubes flowing in and out of him. He looked for his brother to see if he was around and he was in there by himself.

"Hello" Nathan said in a loud voice.

"You're awake. That's good and how are we feeling?" A lady appeared out of nowhere in front of Nathan

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" She asked

"Lucas, he's my boyfriend"

"Oh well I'm sorry but you were brought here alone."

"Somebody brought me here?"

"Yes someone brought you here but he left soon after he dropped you off."

"What does that mean?"

"Let me go check and see if your friend is here too." The nurse said before she walked out of the room

Nathan just started to rub his head and fell back onto his pillow and let out a sigh. He began to hear a ring come from behind his head under the pillow. He lifted up the pillow and saw his cell phone was placed there so he quickly answered it.

"Hello" Nathan said in a groggy voice

"Well look who's finally awake." a voice said on the other end

"Who is this?" Nathan asked

"You mean to tell me that you forgot all about me?"

"Sean. What do you want?" Nathan asked with confusion in his voice.

"I want you and I always get what I want."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have your precious Luke and there's only one way for you to get him back."

"You come and be with me."

"Forget it. If you don't tell me where he is I'm gonna smash your face in the ground."

"Bye Nathan."

Nathan looked at his phone for a second and threw it at the wall getting the attention of the nurses in the hallway.

"Is everything okay Mr. Scott?" she asked

" Uh yea, when can I leave?"

" Let me go ask the doctor and see what he says." she said as she walked out of the room

Sitting there Nathan was thinking _How am I gonna find Luke? Where would Sean hide him? Why won't he leave us alone?. _With his mind on Luke's safety and nothing else he didn't even realize that the nurse returned back to the room.

" Mr. Scott.""Uh yea what he say?"

"He said to just wait a few more hours for the test results to come back, then if everything is alright you could check yourself out."

"Ok, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you hand me my phone I have to make a call."

"Sure. Just don't throw it at the wall again." the nurse said with a smirk as she walked out and cracked the door to give him some privacy.

Nathan started to flip through his contacts to see who he could call that could help him and get his brother back. He sent out a message to a few people to come to the hospital and hopefully someone would show up. He reread the message to make sure that it made sense.

" _Luke and I were in a car accident and I'm at the hospital.. I need your help.. Luke is in trouble."_

With that he sent the message and within 30 minutes his room was filled with Brooke, Skills, Mouth, Peyton, and Haley. They all stood around his bed asking whatever question popped in their head.

"What's going on Nathan?" Brooke asked

"It's Luke" he replied

"Yea we know that already you said that in the text you sent all of us." Peyton said as she waved her phone.

"No. I mean Sean has him and I don't know where he is." Nathan said.

"Hold up man when did you see Sean?" Skills asked.

"I didn't he's the one who brought me here and called me and told me he knows where Luke is." Nathan answered.

"Is it just me or is anybody else confused?" Mouth openly asked the room

"Please elaborate on what happened Nate." Haley demanded.

As he began to tell them the story he told them about the car following them, the bright lights and finally getting hit and the car flipping. He was surprised at how everybody was willing to help him get Lucas back.

"Okay okay let me get this straight. Sean ran you off the road and then he brought you here and then he took Luke to an unknown location." Peyton said.

"So what we gonna do?" Skills asked.

"Why is it that he's not getting through his head that you don't want him?" Brooke asked.

"I wish I knew so he could leave us alone." Nathan relied

" Well you two are sexy hot men. Who wouldn't want you?" Brooke said with a smile

"Keep it in your pants Brooke." Mouth stated making everybody laugh

"Okay aside from Ms. Horny standing beside me what we gonna do?" Haley asked.

"I don't know but we're not gonna get him back standing around here looking at each other." Mouth said

"Well lets get outta here then." Nathan said.

* * *

_**All suggestions and reviews are all welcome…**_

A/N: I'm sorry again that it took me so long to update…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill. **The only one that I seem to own is Sean who is never up to anything good… J

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up. Let's just say July was a pretty busy month for me but I'm glad that I can add this chapter up.

A/N2: I know that this isn't the usual tone for the story but I saw something on t.v. that reminded me of this and I couldn't help but write it into the story.. But I promise next chapter will hopefully be better and up faster.

A/N3: I have the next chapter half-way done. If anybody has any ideas or has suggestions to help make the next chapter(reunion) better don't hesitate to send me a PM.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do?" Nathan asks as he sits on the couch next to Brooke.

Everyone was sitting around in Nathan's apartment trying to think of ideas on how to get Lucas back. The idea of calling the cops came up at least two or three times but Nathan wanted Sean for himself. There was an awkward silence when Nathan's phone suddenly rang startling everybody in the room. His heart began to race as he picked up the phone.

" Hello"

"I heard that you checked yourself out. That wouldn't be to wise Nathan." a voice said on the other end.

"Where is he Sean?"

"Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"Where the hell is he you no good son of a" Nathan said before Brooke covered his mouth and whispered in his ear

" Don't get him mad or he won't tell you Luke is. Tell him you want to see him." Brooke said.

"Now Nathan if you wanna save your boyfriend you gotta give me what I want."

"I'm sorry" Nathan gritted through his teeth.

"So?"

"What?"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Hold on" Nathan said as he muted his phone.

"What do I say?" he asked openly waiting for a response.

"Tell him you want to meet him and then we can follow him back to where he has Luke." Brooke said.

"Meet me at Rivercourt in an hour." Nathan said as he hung up the phone.

"So what now?" Mouth asked with a confused look on his face.

"We follow him back to where he has Luke or try and convince him to bring Luke to us." Haley said with a sly smirk on her face.

"Alright let's go get him back" Skills said as he stood up.

" Yea. You mess with one of us you have to deal with all of us." Brooke said as she stood up beside Skills.

It was almost an hour later and everyone had headed to the court. Nathan was standing in the middle of the court pacing back and forth not too sure what was going to happen. But he knew that Sean had something up his sleeve and he didn't like that thought because he had Lucas as leverage.

"Well well well." A voice came from behind him.

"Sean" Nathan said as he turned around.

"Where is he? Nathan asked.

"He's in a safe place. I'm not gonna harm your precious Lucas."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you and I want there to be an us."

"This is how you go about doing man. I love him and I'm always gonna be with him. I can give you money I have plenty to give you just give me Luke back."

"I don't want your money you idiot. I want you." Sean said as he started to back away into the darkness.

"Wait don't leave." Nathan said but it was too late.

As he just stood there thinking to himself that he wish that it would have played out differently he phone began to ring as he got a text from Skills " We are following him now.". As he closed his phone he ran to his car where he met the rest of the gang.

"So what happened?" Haley asked.

"He said that Luke is in a safe place. I told him that I didn't want to be with him." Nathan answered.

"Then what?" Brooke asked.

"I told him that I can give him money if he wanted it and he said that he didn't want my money he said he only wanted me." Nathan told her.

"That would actually be sweet if Luke told you that and he wasn't kidnapped and held against his will." Peyton said with shocked eyes from everybody.

"Peyton." Haley said.

"Sorry too soon?" Peyton asked.

"It's okay. We need somebody to keep everybody from going crazy." Nathan said as he rubbed his forehead.

"We're gonna find him okay and than we can get rid of him for good and everything can get back to normal." Brooke said as she rubbed Nathan's back.

Nathan's phone started ringing and Mouth's name appeared on the screen and he answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Mouth what's up?" Nathan answered.

"We found him." Mouth said.

* * *

_**All suggestions and reviews are all welcome…**_

A/N: I'm sorry again that it took me so long to update…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill. **The only one that I seem to own is Sean who is never up to anything good… J

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to put up. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter after a lot of debating I finally decided to put it up good or bad.

A/N: I don't like how this chapter turned out very much. I hope you guys like it more than I did.

Nathan's phone started ringing and Mouth's name appeared on the screen and he answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Mouth what's up?" Nathan answered.

"We found him." Mouth said.

With those three words Nathan heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Okay where is he?" Nathan asked

"Okay so we followed him and he stopped drove to a hotel right outside of town." Mouth told Nathan.

"Are you sure Lucas is there?' Nathan asked.

"Yea man he's here. We saw him when Sean opened the door to go in the room." Skills told Nathan after he took the phone from Mouth.

Mouth looked at Skills and then snatched his phone back and asked Nathan what was next.

"Do you want us to call 911?" Mouth asked.

"No. I'll call after I get Luke outta there." Nathan replied and hung up the phone.

"Are you thinking about to do something crazy?" Haley asked as she watched him.

"Ask me that when I get to the hotel." Nathan replied as he began to run to his rental car.

Haley rode with Nathan to make sure he did nothing crazy and Peyton rode with Brooke as they followed behind Nathan. He was practically flooring the pedal because all that mattered was that Luke was back safe in his arms. Eyes glued to the rode he didn't hear Haley telling him to slow down before they don't make it to Lucas..

"I wish he would slow down" Brooke said as she was trying to keep up with Nathan.

"Brooke his mind is set on saving Lucas and nothing is gonna stop him." Peyton said.

"When I see Sean I'm gonna kick his ass. He's messing up their hot man sex" Brooke said with a smirk

"Only you can think of sex when one of our friends are being held hostage." Peyton said with a laugh.

"You're right. Sorry." Brooke said.

Nathan saw the Hotel and turned into the parking with both anger and fear in his heart. But he would do anything to get his boyfriend and brother back in one piece. Opening his car door he saw Skills and Mouth running towards him.

"Is he still in there?" Nathan asked as he closed his car door.

"Yea man let's go and kick some ass." Skills said as he put his fists up.

Brooke and Peyton pulled into the parking lot and saw everyone standing behind the car.

"What happened to you guys? Why did you turn off for?" Haley asked as both Brooke and Peyton approached the car.

"Ms. B. Davis here wanted to buy a bat to hit Sean with." Peyton said as pointed at Brooke.

"Good idea Brooke." Haley said.

"Brooke let me hold the bat." Nathan said as he started to reach for it only to be stopped by a small hand.

"I get the first swing." Brooke said as she put it over her shoulder.

"Alright let's go." Nathan said.

They all began walking towards the room and so many thoughts were flowing through everybody minds. The door was becoming closer and closer until Nathan put his hand up to stop everyone behind him. He knelt down by the window to see if he could hear Lucas talking.

"Lucas do you think that Nathan will ever come to his senses and decide to be with me?" Sean asked.

"Give it up Sean he is never gonna be with you." Lucas said.

As soon as he heard Lucas' voice Nathan heart almost jumped out of his chest and all he could do was smile on the inside.

"Why not go ahead and let me go and make it easier on yourself." Lucas demanded.

"Because I always get what I want and I want Nathan." Sean said.

"I don't know what he saw in you for him to be friends with you and not see that you are a psycho." Lucas said as he shook his head.

"Don't ever call me psycho again you incesting faggot." Sean said as he punched Lucas making him yell as he fell to the ground.

Nathan heard a scream and jumped up and ran to the door and kicked it down catching the attention of both Sean and Lucas. The gang just watched in shock as they saw him kick the door down because it happened so fast they didn't know what to do.

"You son of a bitch." Nathan said as he tackled Sean onto the bed.

"Oh my god, Luke are you okay?" Brooke asks as she got on her knees beside Lucas.

"Yea I'm okay but can you help me up?" Lucas asked

"Oh yea sorry." Brooke said.

"Help me you guys." she said to Peyton and Haley

"Come on Nate we got Luke let's just go." Skills said as he tried to pull him off of Sean.

" No I'm not done take Luke to the car now." Nathan demanded.

The girls started to walk Lucas outside as Skills and Mouth were trying to pull a furious Nathan off of Sean and to the car.

"Okay I'm done, I'm done." Nathan said as they kept holding him back.

Skills and Mouth started to lead Nathan out of the room as Sean was getting up off the floor.

"This isn't over Scott." Sean yelled as they made it outside of the room.

When Nathan heard him say that he pushed passed both Mouth and Skills and ran back into the room and closed the door and locked it.

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill. **The only one that I seem to own is Sean who is never up to anything good…

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

"This isn't over Scott." Sean yelled as they made it outside of the room.

When Nathan heard him say that he pushed passed both Mouth and Skills and ran back into the room and closed the door and locked it.

"What you just say to me Sean?" Nathan asked as he started walking closer to the other boy.

"I didn't say anything man, just take your brother and leave." Sean replied with a crack in his voice.

"You know what Sean if Luke wasn't outside that door right now I would kill you with my bare hands for what you did. But being with him I'm better than that now and I don't want to loose him because of a murder charge." Nathan said as he walked towards the window.

"Why are you telling me this for?" Sean asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm holding back a lot of anger right now so I'm gonna leave before I change my mind." Nathan said

"Can I just ask you one question?" Sean asked.

"What?" Nathan answered.

"I never had a chance did I? Sean asked.

"No. I love Luke too much and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with him." Nathan answered walking towards the door.

Twisting the knob and opening the door Nathan was greeted by six sets on eyes staring him down.

"What did you do Nate?" Lucas asked as he walked up to him holding his side.

"I didn't do nothing, let's just go home." Nathan said as he put his arm around his boyfriends waist and walked him to the car. Everybody said their good-byes and then loaded up in their cars and headed back home. After a quite drive home they pulled up in front on Nathan's apartment and sat in the car for a second before going inside.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as he grabbed his brother's hand.

"I'm okay I guess. I'm just need to take in everything that happened." Lucas said as he pulled his hand away.

"Okay." Nathan said as he got out the car and walked to the passenger side.

"Thanks." Lucas said as Nathan opened the door.

"Anytime baby. You know I'm here for you right?" Nathan said as he closed the door.

"Yea I know." Lucas said as they walked to the door.

* * *

"I still can't believe what just happened." Brooke said sat down on her bed.

"I know. I wonder what they are doing now?" Peyton asked.

"They're probably having sex in the living room right now. Let's go see." Brooke said with excitement.

"No we are not going over there. They're not having sex. After what happened sex is the last thing on their mind." Peyton said as she shook her head.

"Yea you're right. Do you think things are gonna be different between them now?" Brooke asked.

"Honestly, I don't know we will just have to wait and see how Lucas deals with all of this." Peyton said.

"I'm hungry hey let's go to the café." Brooke said rubbing her stomach.

"Speaking of the café did Karen know anything about Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Oh my god I totally forgot all about her. Let's go." Brooke said as she grabbed her keys and headed to the front door.

"This is gonna be interesting." Peyton said as she locked her door and walked to the car.

* * *

"Do you want anything to eat?" Nathan asked as he opened the refrigerator.

"Not really I'm not hungry." Lucas said as he laid his head back on the couch.

"Okay then. What do you want to do?" Nathan asked as he walking to the couch.

"Nothing. Just wanna lay here for a while." Lucas said.

"Alright then." Nathan said as he put his arm around Lucas.

Laying on the couch they watched tv for hours as Nathan frequently glanced out the window and saw the light turn into darkness. He was glad that he had his boyfriend back home. But something lingered in the back of his mind that things might not be the same. Wishing that he never met Sean then things would be different and he regrets the day Sean walked into his life.

* * *

_All suggestions for new chapters are always welcome…. Feedback good or bad is also welcome…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from One Tree Hill. **The only one that I seem to own is Sean who is never up to anything good…

A/N: I hope that everyone likes this chapter and liked this story as much as I did writing it. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me the whole way through even when i didn't update for almost 2 months. Anyways thanks again :) ... _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

It's been months since everything that happened with Sean and things were finally back to normal like it should be. Karen felt that Lucas should go to a few sessions with a therapist because he started shutting everybody out; he even shut out Nathan. Lucas and Nathan are happier than before and he didn't want anything to change. Nathan stood their looking inside his locker at the calendar. Lucas had circled the day they were graduating which was only a couple of days away.

He planned on doing something for Lucas on prom night but around that time that's when he was shutting everybody out. So he wanted to wait for the perfect moment and he took this as his chance. Out the corner of his eye he sees Haley walking towards him.

"Hey Nathan." she said.

"Hey Hales." he said.

"So did you get it?"

"Yea"

"Where is it?"

"Right here." Nathan said as he pulled it out of his gym bag.

"Oh my god Nathan." Haley said trying to hold back her screams.

"I know." Nathan said with a confident smile

"He's so gonna love this." Haley said hugging him.

"Is there anything that I should know" Lucas said as he walked up behind them.

"Hey Luke." Haley said as she turned around to give him a hug too.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said as he hugged her back.

"I don't get anything?" Nathan said as he raised his arms up.

"Nate you just saw me 5 minutes ago in class." Lucas said as he laughed and leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss.

"So what are we talking about?" Lucas asked looking back and forth between them.

"Nothing Eugene." Haley said with a smirk as she walked away.

"Okay Nate what's up. She doesn't call me Eugene unless something is going down." Lucas said with a curious look on his face.

"Nothing I promise. I'll see you in a bit." Nathan said as he kissed Lucas on the cheek and walked away.

Lucas started to put some books inside of Nathan's locker when he felt a hand slide in his back pocket.

"Don't start something if you can finish it." Lucas said as he turned around to find a short brunette smiling at him.

"What's up." Brooke said.

"Nothing much. About to go to my last class." Lucas said closing the locker.

"Well let's go. I don't feel like walking by myself." Brooke said

"Alright let's take the long way cause I gotta get a book out of the car." Lucas said as he put his around Brooke's shoulder and walked down the hall.

Sitting in class together and not being able to talk Nathan and Haley begin to text each other.

* * *

"That was close Nate"

"_I know and you calling him gene isn't making it any easier."_

"sry"_"it's alright"_

"do you have everything ready?"

"_Yup he just has to show up."_

"that's where I come in"

"_yea you get him and we'll do the rest."_

"deal"

"_thanks"_

"anytime and why is that Rachael girl staring at you?"

"_Idk but she doesn't have a chance"_

"lol"

"_when the bell ring we're gonna leave and I'm gonna drop him off at home then I'm gonna get ready and u bring him there. Later"_

"k"

* * *

Opening the door and walking to the refrigerator to get something to drink Lucas noticed that Nathan was acting a little weird.

"Everything okay Nate?" Lucas asked as he pulled out a can of soda.

"Yea I'm good." Nathan said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Well I'm bout to go and take a shower." Lucas said putting the can on the counter.

"Okay I'll be here when you'll get out." Nathan said as he watched Lucas walk away.

He saw his small window of opportunity and as soon as he heard the water cut on he grabbed his gym bag and ran out the apartment like it was on fire. He made his way to the café and his palms started getting sweaty and all these thoughts of what could go wrong started flooding his mind. He pulled in front of the café and ran inside.

"Hey Karen" Nathan said as the door closed behind him.

"Hey Nate you alright?" Karen asked with a concerned look.

"Yea I'm just nervous." Nathan said.

"It'll be alright. He loves you so it'll all work out trust me." Karen said as he walked to the counter.

"Okay thanks again." Nathan said

"Alright I got somebody to watch everything while we're up there let's go." Karen said as pushed him up the steps to the roof.

* * *

"Hello is anybody here?" Haley asked as she opened the door.

"Yea Hales I'm right here." Lucas said coming from his room.

"Woah! You need to put a shirt on." Haley said looking at a shirtless Lucas.

"I just got out the shower and I was looking for a shirt. Do you know where Nate is?" Lucas asked looking confused.

"Yea he went to the river court." Haley answered quickly.

"Oh okay." Lucas said.

"Let's go there and cheer them on. But I gotta swing by the café first and get my check." Haley said.

"Okay no problem let me just get my keys and wallet." Lucas said grabbing his stuff and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Is everything set?" Karen said put the finishing touches on the table.

"Yea I think this is it. Now I just gotta go get changed and Haley just sent me a text saying they're on their way." Nathan said grabbing his bag.

"Okay I'll go down there and create the diversion." Karen said running behind.

Karen got behind the counter and grabbed some stuff and threw it in a trash can so she can give it to Lucas when they got there.

"Hey Ms. Karen." Haley said as she opened the door.

"Hey mom" Lucas said as he appeared behind her.

"Hey you guys how was school today?" Karen asked.

"It was the usual I guess." Lucas said and Haley agreed.

"I came by to pick up my check." Haley said.

"Oh that's right I forgot all about it. Lucas can you do me a favor and take that trash out to the back for me?" Karen asked.

"Um okay." He said getting up to get the trash.

"Where's Nate?" Haley asked.

"Getting changed." Karen answered looking over her shoulder.

"I'm so excited." Haley said with joy in her eyes.

"Me too. Let's go up there and wait for them."

Lucas came back inside and looked around and didn't see Haley or his mom anywhere and was getting curious. _Why is it every time I leave a room and come back their gone? Something isn't right? I still see their cars out there. Where did they go? _Lucas stood there for a second thinking what could be happening.

"Hey Janet where's my mom and Haley?" Lucas asked the waitress.

"I think she want to the roof to show her some bird eggs or something." she said.

"Um thanks." Lucas said as he made his way upstairs.

Making his way upstairs Lucas wondered why would she be showing Haley bird eggs for. Everyone has been acting weird and it's not adding up. He knows it graduation and all so he would usually blame on it tests and just stress of the final senior days in general. But when his mom is getting involved then he knew it wasn't tests at all.

He opened the door at his eyes feel upon a handsome dressed guy in front of him and all of his friends standing behind him smiling from ear to ear. A nicely set table and decorations all over.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he observed everything around him.

"Well this is all for you." Nathan said as he walk towards Lucas.

Looking around everyone has on normal clothes. _So why is Nate looking so dressed up? Oh my god he better not._ Lucas eyes got so big it looked like he saw a ghost.

"Luke" Nathan said as his heart began to beat faster.

"Yea" Lucas said with widened eyes.

"I had this big speech and everything prepared but I'm speak from my heart." Nathan said.

"…" Lucas was just staring with his mouth slightly open

"You know that I love you and you mean the world to me. I know that we have been through so much together and I would give anything for you to not go through that. When we first got together I wasn't sure how we would work out because you are my brother and my boyfriend and the love of my life. Being with you has help me become a better person and I find a new reason everyday why I love you." Nathan started.

"Oh my god." Lucas said receiving laughs from everyone.

"After everything that happened with Tim and Sean we still pulled through it together and stood strong. I'm glad that I have you in my life and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love the way things are now and I wouldn't change it for the world. I promise to be by you for the rest of my life til the day I die and I will never leave you side." Nathan said fighting back tears.

"I so wish I was him

* * *

right now." Brooke whispered to Peyton.

"Gosh you're so weird." Peyton said

"This is so beautiful" Haley said

"I know. I'm so happy for them" Karen said

"I'm glad their finally doing it." Mouth said.

"Me too man." Skills added.

* * *

"Lucas Eugene Scott I love you baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?" Nathan finished

"Wow I wasn't expecting this." Lucas said as he rubbed his face.

"Seriously? Wow guys can be so clueless at times." Haley said from behind Nathan.

"Anyways I just had other stuff on my mind Haley and the answer is yes Nate." Lucas said lifting Nathan up into a hugging.

"I love you so much Luke" Nathan said in his ear.

"I love you too Nate." Lucas said as he kissed him.

"Guess what guys the best part is that he doesn't have to change his last name." Nathan said receiving laughs from everybody.

That night was filled with conversation and laughs from everybody in the café as news spread fast. The following weeks were followed by graduation, summer vacation with family and friends and last but not least a wedding ceremony on the beach. After their honeymoon Nate and Luke moved to UNC- Charolette. They're now living their lives to the fullest and enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

_Feedback good or bad is welcome... Thanks for reading..._


End file.
